The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Peperomia plant botanically known as Peperomia caperata and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Mendoza’.
‘Mendoza’ originated from the crossing of the female or seed parent, Peperomia caperata ‘Teresa’ (not patented) and the male or pollen parent, Peperomia ‘Eden Rosso’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,379). The crossing was conducted in 2015 in Odense, Denmark. The resulting seeds were subsequently planted and grown. The cultivar ‘Mendoza’ was selected by the inventor in 2016 in a controlled environment as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a cultivated area of Odense, Denmark.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Mendoza’ first occurred by leaf cuttings in 2016 in Odense, Denmark. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.